


through the dark

by the1oo (divineauthor)



Series: filipinopercy’s 600 follower celebration [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 6x10, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Coda, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, The 100 (TV) Season 6, Tumblr Prompt, becho doesn't exist in this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineauthor/pseuds/the1oo
Summary: Clarke was so malleable in his arms, her head lolling until it settled easily on his shoulder. He was sweaty, his arms shaking from adrenaline, and he could think of at least ten problems off the top of his head that needed to be solved in the next day. But Clarke was here, in his arms like she belonged there. And nothing else mattered.—•—Bellamy and Clarke talk after Josephine leaves Clarke’s mind.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: filipinopercy’s 600 follower celebration [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711804
Comments: 18
Kudos: 141





	through the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bipercabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipercabeth/gifts).



> dedicated to emma !!! thank you for sending in a prompt for my [600 follower celebration](https://filipinopercy.tumblr.com/post/615882901030141952/biannabethchase-hiiiii-i-just-reached-600) !!!
> 
> prompt: “Can we stay like this forever?” + top of head kisses
> 
> title from: one direction’s “through the dark”

Clarke was so malleable in his arms, her head lolling until it settled easily on his shoulder. He was sweaty, his arms shaking from adrenaline, and he could think of at least ten problems off the top of his head that needed to be solved in the next day. But Clarke was here, in his arms like she belonged there. And nothing else mattered. 

Gabriel and Octavia had gone out to give them some space and Bellamy was grateful. He was way too tired to communicate to them his need for space. Or at least space with Clarke. Six years away from Earth and it still gave Octavia a good look into his mind and she just gave him a small smile, genuine and bright, before she grabbed Gabriel and basically pushed him outside.

Bellamy shifted Clarke in his arms and stepped around, his eyes finding the small cot in the corner of the room. He crossed the short distance slowly, trying not to disturb her too much. But she finally stirred when he placed her down, a soft groan leaving her cracked lips. He should get her some water soon. Her eyes were half-lidded, tired and glassy, but then she gave him an exhausted grin and something in his chest had melted. He smiled and couldn’t resist pushing back her hair from her eyes, just to feel her skin. She was cold to the touch and he frowned a little, looking around the tent and found nothing that resembles a blanket. Clarke hummed and his attention snapped towards her in an instant. 

“Stay with me,” she murmured, her hand clutching at his wrist weakly. She leaned into his palm and closed her eyes. His thumb stroked her cheek and all his worries faded into the background. 

Bellamy’s shaky resistance shattered. “Always,” he promised. He knelt down and took her hand in his. 

“No,” she said, pouting. God, she was adorable like this. She was always adorable actually. “You can sleep next to me.”

“It’s a tight fit,” Bellamy pointed out. And it was. Clarke would have to lay practically on top of him for them both to fit comfortably. Bellamy wouldn't mind it. He would've been lying to himself if that wasn't exactly what he had wished for. 

“Don’t care.” She squeezed his hand once. It wasn’t until a moment later when she said, looking away from his eyes. “Please?” 

It was funny that she thought he would ever say no. 

She scooted back slowly and Bellamy sighed and laid down on the tiny cot. There was a little wiggling around until Bellamy was flat on his back, one arm underneath his head acting as sort of a makeshift pillow, while Clarke laid on her side, half atop of him. One of her legs draped over his and he shifted closer. His other hand found its way to her waist. Her shirt must have ridden up during the little move and Bellamy was touching her skin. 

Fuck. 

Clarke shivered and he held her tighter, hoping some of his warmth could seep into her. She was still so cold and it was made so much more prevalent when she was draped over him. Her hand was playing with his shirt, fiddling with it without any real reason. 

How many times had he dreamed of this? Of Clarke in his arms. He never counted, but he knew it stretched back as far as when the came down to Earth. Funny, even when he thought he hated her, his subconscious said differently. It got worse when he went back into space. Sometimes he had woken up, the memory of his dream slipping through his fingers like a sieve. Those were the days he missed Clarke the most. Those were the days he hated himself the most. 

And now, even though Sanctum was tearing itself apart, even though his people outside this tent were dying and countless others could fall to the same fate, his worries were quiet. Less loud in the space where they breathed. They always seemed less loud whenever Clarke was with him. He couldn’t help but say, “I’m glad you’re alive.”

Clarke’s hand stopped for a moment before it continued. “Thank you. For keeping me alive, for not losing hope.”

“I never want to lose hope in you again,” he admitted, looking down at the crown of her head. Still as golden as ever. He vaguely thought about his dreams again, dripping golden and shades of blue. Always about Clarke. Always. Bellamy said, “I couldn’t lose you again, Clarke. I don’t think… I don’t think I could survive that.”

“You could,” she said without hesitation. She looked up at him with such an earnest look in her eyes. “You’d survive because that’s what you do, Bellamy.”

“But what if I want more?” he asked, a little heartbroken at the thought of doing this without her. “What if I want—” _this? You. In my arms._ “Clarke, I don’t want to keep surviving if I’m not living. And, God, not without you.”

“I know,” she replied, placating him. She placed her head back down onto his chest. It occurred to him that she could probably hear his heart pounding in his chest, slow and steady and loud. “I want that too.”

They were silent for another few minutes and Bellamy almost thought Clarke had nodded off. But then she said, “Can we stay like this forever?”

Bellamy smiled, half hope and half despair. It seemed natural to lean down to kiss the top of her head, so he did. Clarke let out a surprised puff of air and she just curled up closer to him. 

“We have so much to do,” he answered instead. 

“Tomorrow,” she said, her voice slurring a little from fatigue. “Give me this today and we’ll figure out everything else tomorrow.”

“Okay,” he agreed and let her sleep. When he felt her breath slow, he leaned down and gave her one more kiss. Tomorrow, he thought. They would get through this. Together. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed !!!! find me on [tumblr](http://the1oo.tumblr.com/) :D & if u want u can also reblog the [post](https://biannabethchase.tumblr.com/post/615751547107885056/hey-alyssa-congrats-on-600-can-i-get-a) !


End file.
